Engaño
by Nath Riddle
Summary: El atractivo de hacer algo que no está bien suele tentar a las personas. Incluso a los nobles niños elegidos. Series de viñetas más o menos independientes entre sí. Puede evolucionar a M en capítulos venideros.


1\. Sora

"_Por la tarde le pediré salir a Misonoo Nanako." _Pensó, mientras veía la voluta de humo ascender hasta el techo.

Las cosas no siempre se habían dado de la forma que esperaba. Le sorprendía, en más de una ocasión, las volteretas retorcidas que solían dar, para llegar ante sí trastocadas y vapuleadas. Y cuando eso sucedía, no podía más que tomarlas, sin importar la forma en que éstas llegaran a sus manos.

La habitación se iba llenando del humo, espeso y pesado, del cigarro que Matt sostenía entre los dedos.

Por eso, no podía sino aceptar la realidad de ese momento. Las luces apagadas. Las cortinas cerradas. Las sábanas revueltas. El humo del cigarro post coital. Y la silenciosa auto recriminación que se oía a gritos desde el borde de la cama, donde se colocaba Matt.

Resopló. Ya estaba aburrido de oír la misma culpa, una y otra vez. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en Nanako, su dulce compañera de la escuela de Leyes.

"No sé por qué siempre hago esto. No lo entiendo."

Le hizo gracia escuchar aquello. No había nada que entender, sólo había que _aceptar. _Y acomodarse de la mejor forma. Era innecesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto, dado que nunca iba a encontrar algo nuevo que apaciguara su inquietud.

Sólo él, y los esporádicos encuentros en su apartamento.

Tai siempre supo que su relación con Matt era especial. Sus destinos estarían entrelazados de una u otra forma, por el resto de sus vidas. Las experiencias en el Digimundo, y en el mundo real se habían encargado de eso. Serían compañeros eternos, en las buenas, en las malas. Estaban condenados a pudrirse en el infierno juntos si se daba la oportunidad, permaneciendo en las tinieblas para acompañarse mutuamente.

Era irónico que hubiera evolucionado de esa forma. Era patéticamente irónico.

La derrota de Matt era inevitable. Y después de un tiempo, había dejado de sentir lástima por él. Decompadecerse en su agonía lacerante. De _compartir _ese dolor invasivo. A pesar de todo, no sería él quien interrumpiera la necesidad –mutua, al parecer- de probar sus labios demandantes y escuchar sus jadeos violentos.

Sólo había que adaptarse. Sólo…

El sonido del celular con una llamada entrante interrumpió sus rastreros pensamientos. Matt no tardó demasiado en contestar.

"Hola, Sora."

Y se iba a hablar a otra habitación. Como si no supiera…

Se levantó para coger sus pantalones y el resto de vestiduras que su compañero le arrancaba con desesperación.

"Yo también te amo, preciosa. Eres la persona que más adoro en el mundo."

Sabía que no podría renegar de esa situación. Jamás. Estaban sentenciados a permanecer unidos, de forma espiritual y de forma física, aunque escociera en el interior de su alma, y su cordura fuera llevada al límite. No podía romper esa ecuación que mantenía al mundo a salvo. El riesgo era demasiado.

Tal vez fuera egoísta. Tal vez estaba siendo un embustero. Un estafador. Un suicida, acercándose gustosamente hacia el precipicio. Pero cómo lo disfrutaba.

Sonrió.

Aquella tarde definitivamente le pediría salir a Misonoo Nanako.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Es increíble lo rápido que rompo mis promesas :0 Dije que no subiría nada más de Digimon, y bue, aqui estamos de nuevo.

Esta idea surgió cuando vi un video fan de Kari y Ken. Si bien no se entiende mucho lo que quiere decir, espero que la próxima viñeta sea más explicativa. El tema fundamental es el engaño, como espero que lo hayan dilucidado, y la cierta satisfacción que ello puede causar para los involucrados. Es una idea extraña y poco amistosa, pero me pareció interesante poderla explorar.

Este Tai es más oscuro, más terrenal. Me pareció atrayente poder explorar esa faceta también, siendo que siempre se ve como el chico bueno de la historia, que incluso fue tan maduro de aceptar la relación entre su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba. Bueno, aquí eso está un poco distorsionado.

En relación a Misonno Nanako... ¿a nadie le suena de nada? xD

Tengo la idea de seguir con esta serie de viñetas, además de explorar otras parejas. Siempre y cuando la universidad no me engulla demasiado D:

Espero que les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado :)

Saludos,

Nr.-


End file.
